


Workplace Hazards

by viziblecreator



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant with Some Headcanons, ChikaIta Week 2020, Lunch Break, M/M, Office, can be read romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viziblecreator/pseuds/viziblecreator
Summary: #ChikaItaWeek2020It is a well-known fact to both Mankai Company and their fans that Itaru and Chikage are coworkers at a trading company. However, not many know all the shenanigans and close calls they encounter on the job.Day 1: Lunch Break
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Workplace Hazards

"Chigasaki-kun, what are your plans for lunch?"

Itaru almost jumped at the sound of his section chief's voice. He was so focused on his task that he hadn't noticed it was time for his midday break.

"Nothing much. I need to get the proposal done by today, so I'll eat in the cafeteria. Why?"

"A few of us are going to a cafe down the road. Do you want a chocolate cornet or cream bread?"

"No thanks, I'm starting rehearsals soon, so I need to watch my diet."

"Ooh, I look forward to your next production. See you later, Chigasaki-kun!" Togawa said as he joined the small collection of coworkers heading outside. Itaru waved them off and reached into his bag for his lunch and cell phone. He saved his work so far and left for the cafeteria.

As soon as he entered his office's grand, communal canteen, Itaru beelined for the empty table at the corner of the room. It was his favorite seat since he could browse his phone without being watched. A new set of B5! cards had been released earlier, and his fingers itched to do a ten pull despite his bank account's cries.

Just as he opened his lunchbox and almost took in Omi's selection of food, a pair of familiar black heels entered his sight. A sense of dread engulfed Itaru as boss music played in his head.

"Good afternoon, Chigasaki-senpai!"

"Hello, Takahashi-san," Itaru greeted the young, new hire with the most polite tone he could muster. "You didn't go with the section chief's group to the cafe? The food there is great."

"No, I wanted to stay inside since I have a lot of work to do. However, if what you say is true, would you be interested in going there with me sometime?"

"I don't know... I'm going to be quite busy soon." Itaru mentally begged for her to take the hint.

"I heard your proposal is almost complete. How about dinner?"

While Itaru was used to the various women (and seldom men) who approached him for small talk and the occasional romantic proposition, this chick was on another level. Ever since Takahashi joined their team a few weeks ago, she had tried to ask him out several times to no avail. They were a few years apart, and Itaru admitted she looked beautiful, but he had no interest in a relationship. Girlfriends took time and effort, and he'd rather game than go on a date.

"There you are, Chigasaki." They both turned to the newcomer, Chikage, who walked up to them with his lunch as he loosened his tie. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Michiko Takahashi, the newest member of Chigasaki-senpai's marketing team. A pleasure to meet you." Takahashi bowed and extended her hand. 

"Chikage Utsuki. I'm from the sales department." Chikage returned the gesture, albeit a bit more guarded, and took a seat across from Itaru. The closeted gamer stifled a snicker as he caught the flash of annoyance that crossed Takahashi's face.

"May I ask how you two know each other?"

"Senpai and I used to be on the same team before Togawa-san asked me to switch departments. He's also my roommate and troupe mate," Itaru explained.

"Troupe?"

"We're both actors in Mankai Company's Spring Troupe, but Chigasaki has been there longer," Chikage added. "We're about to start rehearsals for our next performance, so I'm afraid your plans to ask Chigasaki out will have to wait at least a few months."

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea—"

"Have I? I overheard your conversation when I came over here, and I assumed your suggestion of dinner together had romantic intentions. I don't know what you see in him, though, he's such an uncute junior." By now, Takahashi's face was tomato red as Chikage laid her plan out bare. It didn't help that he said it all with a polite smile. "Feel free to tell me if I've misunderstood the situation."

"Enjoy your meal, Chigasaki-senpai," Takahashi muttered as she excused herself. She exited the cafeteria so fast Itaru swore she used a booster item.

"How rude, she didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. I'm both of your seniors, after all," Chikage huffed, but the pleased smirk on his face told a different story.

"Senpai, you one-hit K.O.ed her, what else was she supposed to do?"

"Fair point. That's the girl who's been bothering you lately, right? Do you want me to eat lunch with you from now on?"

"What? Why?" Itaru paused mid-bite as he gave Chikage an odd stare. Had Chikage eaten something weird this morning? Couldn't be, Itaru ate Izumi's breakfast curry too.

"She probably hates me now for ruining her advances. The chances of her pestering you again are considerably slimmer if I'm around."

"Sure, I guess. Wait, is this a flag event? Is this why you're acting so nice for once? Shit, I should've picked the more romantic option instead of the sadist route."

"If you'd like, I can find Takahashi-san for you," Chikage offered as he got up. In a flash of panic, Itaru grabbed Chikage's sleeve and stopped him.

"Please don't." Itaru hated that his voice sounded so weak, but he needed time away from Takahashi since she interacted with him every other moment of the day.

"That's what I thought. Calm down, you know I don't associate with women apart from the director unless I have to. I only helped you because you complained about her so much." Itaru relaxed, and they resumed their meal in relative peace.

"Ugh, Omi put herring roe in my lunch again."

"I'll trade you my sponge cake for it. You know I hate sweets."

"Only if you do a ten pull for me."

"... Fine."

"Otsu!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/viziblecreator)


End file.
